Uchiha no Kitsune
by Zethera
Summary: [Used to be Eyes of an Uchiha and the Ninetail Fox]Naruto getting blind when young Itachi kills his clan and takes there eyes to help Naruto. Five and a half year later Naruto changes his name to Uchiha Naoki. Yaoi
1. Prologue

Title: Eye's Of An Uchiha And The Ninetails Fox  
  
Arthur: Ruby Raven  
  
A/N: This is my first Naruto fic so please go easy on me and no flames.  
  
Prologue: Eye + Fox  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Romance/General  
  
Pairing: Itachi/Naurto Sasuke/Naruto mild Kakashi/Naruto and in the future Gaara/Naruto.  
  
Summery: Itachi kills his clan and his parents and takes their eyes. Naruto is blind because some kids threw glass and got into Naruto's eyes. Itachi takes Naruto and replace Naruto's eyes with his parents and the adventure begins. (Naruto's appearance is more different but I think this way he's more mysterious, cool and sexy.)  
  
My brother once again bothered me asking if I can train with him and of course the answer is, always maybe next time. I leave and go to the place always visit, the forest near the gate. Getting near I see the boy Naruto there again.  
  
I watch him sit his aqua blue eyes dull and lifeless because of those stupid kids throwing glass. I Love watching my Kitsune sit there so peace yet so much in pain because what he is.  
  
I decided I would talk to him today and see how much he knows of himself and I also wanted to know more about him.  
  
I walked toward the Kitsune and the boy turned his head to me. "What do you want?" asked the Kitsune coldly. Walking up to the boy and sitting next to him, I see that he doesn't flinch or edge away.  
  
"I just wanted to know why you are here all alone" looking at the boys face more closely. "That's a stupid question but sure because I hate them all of them they look at me as if I'm the worst thing in the world and then I'm blind because stupid kid threw some piece of glass" the boy explained with hatred in his voice.  
  
"What do you wish for?" I asked suddenly surprising the boy. "I guess to see again and maybe someone who will love me and who will see me for who I am" said the boy.  
  
"May I know your name? Mines Uzumaki Naruto" asked the boy. "Uchiha Itachi" I simply said. "Are you some way related to that Sasuke guy, if you are I don't care but Sasuke he's just annoying. All the girls scream and praise him like he's a god it's quit annoying" starting to stand up.  
  
"Thanks Itachi-san for talking to me, I really enjoyed talking" smiled Naruto not his usual one showing all his teeth but an honest and sweet one.  
  
Watching Naruto go I thought about the plan I made few months back and decided to go with it. He really didn't like his parents questioning him and Sasuke needed a little lesson about the cruel world.  
  
~Night~  
  
I just killed my parents after they warning my foolish little brother to not come in. Soon after I killed my parents I took my mothers eyes and put it in the glass jar filled with water.  
  
I see my brother come in shaking in fear and asking why our no his parents are dead but I decided to cut it short by throwing my shuriken at him grazing his shoulder.  
  
He runs at me but I simply hit him in the gut and use my Sharingan to make an illusion of what happened to his parents few minuets ago. He falls on the floor lifeless and then getting scared he runs out the door.  
  
I go after him soon after and I tell him it was to test him. I wasn't lying about testing him and I tell him to hate me and try to get revenge. I leave to get my Kitsune.  
  
I find my Kitsune sleeping. I grab him and put him on my shoulder and left Konohagakure with him.  
  
After renting a room at an inn I see my Kitsune start to wake up. I lay him on the bed and my Kitsune asks where he is. I gently tell him that we left the village and in an inn.  
  
"Naruto-kun do you want your eye site back" I asked. "Of course" my Kitsune answered. "I will give your eye site back Naruto-kun but I have to knock you out is that ok" I asked making sure my Kitsune really wanted this. "You can do anything Itachi-san I want my eye site back".  
  
I nod to myself and knock Naruto-kun out hard and started to switch the eyes. I was glad I studied healing jutsu and medical studies so I can heal him. When I finished I wrapped his eyes with bandages and sleep next to him.  
  
~Morning~  
  
I wake to see Naruto asleep snoring softly and decided to get breakfast. Finishing my meal I see Naruto wake up and try to take the bandage off but I stop him telling him his eyes aren't ready yet.  
  
I sit down on a table and ask him if he wants some breakfast and my sweet little Kitsune nods. I feed him some eggs and rice.  
  
We travel as weeks turn to months and months turn to years. I taught Naruto how to use the Shalingan and all my techniques and told him what he was. First he finally understood why villagers hated him but soon asked how he could use the seal fox to his advantage.  
  
Training when his fox side comes out his eyes turn blood red. My Kitsune became more beautiful as days went by. His hair grew silky soft and long reaching to his waist and tied like mine, he looked more feminine, Naruto- kuns skin pale like he never went in the sun and blood red lips.  
  
We became close as days went by and we trusted each other. We kissed a lot these past years and grew stronger. Naruto was still a little weaker than I am but still beat me a couple of times.  
  
We joined the Akatsuki for Power and met interesting people. I became partners' with my Kitsune and Kisame. We also met Orochimaru and Naruto-kun would often glare at him. When Naruto became 10 we had to make him go back to Konohagakure and become a spy and get information.  
  
I didn't like being away from my Kitsune but Naruto told me to visit. I agreed and now headed to Konoha. My Kitsune was renamed Uchiha Naoki when he got his eye site back and learned how to use the Shalingan.  
  
Next Chapter Team + Test: Naoki or really Naruto goes back to Konoha surprising some jounins and being put on a team with Uchiha Sasuke. 


	2. Chapter 01

Title: Eye's Of An Uchiha And The Ninetails Fox  
  
Arthur: Ruby Raven  
  
A/N: Hope you liked the Prologue and now it's Naruto's pov. Oh Naruto has a more gentleman personality being with a person like Itachi does change people not saying it's a bad thing. I am changing chapter one a little because I got a huge writer's black.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Romance/General  
  
Chapter 01: Good-Bye + Misunderstanding  
  
Pairing: Itachi/Naruto Sasuke/Naruto mild Kakashi/Naruto and later on Gaara Naruto.  
  
Summery: Itachi kills his clan and his parents taking their eyes and fixing Naruto's eyes and 11 years later Naruto comes back changing his name to Uchiha Naoki and his adventure begins.  
  
/Kyubi speech/  
  
(Naruto thought/speech)  
  
I just finished my mission and was changing out of the bloodied clothes. I decided to wear black Chinese shirt with a symbol of a circle with a white feather in the middle located about the heart area, Royal blue shorts, and a black cloak easier to hide my sword. I put my moon earrings on and my ring.  
  
Finished changing I go see where Itachi went. Looking around I finally spot him staring at the lake. Looking closer he looked troubled and a little angry and when Itachi was angry it wasn't a good sign.  
  
"Itachi are you all right?" I ask deeply concerned. "Naruto, I have some bad news?" Okay now I was in panic, all kind of things were flashing through my mind like is he dyeing or worse is he going to leave me.  
  
"Naruto, the Akatsuki thought best that you go back to Konoha to become a spy and you know that means I can't come with you?" I was in shock, I didn't want to leave Itachi, he's the only one who truly understood me.  
  
"Is there no other way?" Itachi just shakes his head and say no softly. "When do I have to leave?" I go towards Itachi and hug him. "They say as soon as possible and that means tomorrow" I nod and just lean against him.  
  
~Morning~  
  
I was packed and ready to go, Itachi was going to escort me to the forest just out side the gate. I was sad to leave but I knew Itachi was going to visit me so I was happy.  
  
We walk in silence as always and alert for anyone that might attack. The trip to Konoha was faster than I thought and felt my heart break. We were already at the forest just beyond the gate.  
  
"Itachi, you better visit me and don't worry I'll be fine", he nods and tells me "Naruto, or Uchiha Naoki, you know the story you use when talking to Hokage and don't show your real strength" I nod.  
  
"Itachi, it's good-bye for now so I deserve a kiss" as I wrap my arms around his neck and bring my lips up to his. I feel his tongue tracing my lips and demanding entrance. I part my lips slightly and feel his tongue explore my mouth and all I could do is just moan.  
  
Parting for breath I say my good-bye and head for the gate not knowing what kind of crazy adventure I was going to have.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We follow Gai-Sensei, the weird one who mostly uses taijutsu and Lee the shinobi that can only us taijutsu and Tenten, having the best skill with targeting weapons 100%.  
  
We continue walking through the forest so we can start training. I could hear Gai-sensei saying something about the training ground and Lee being totally amazed and Tenten looking at them weirdly.  
  
Suddenly I stops and see there's a blond boy with coal back eyes, and three, whisker looking things on his cheek carrying various weapons and a backpack swung on his right shoulder.  
  
I notice that the blond is headed for Konoha and go after him not listening to my team. I was also hoping for an interesting fight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was good to walk in the forest not to go to a mission but just to relax but that was cut short when I heard the leaves and bushes rustle. Looking around the noise had come from my left.  
  
Suddenly a boy with long black hair with the leaf's hitai-ate and blank eyes charged at me. The boy attacked with open fits, I quickly jumped out of the way and noticed the boy's stance and the hand seals he started and figured he was a Hyuga.  
  
Damn, Hyuga's were one of the worst people to go up against but I guess there was no other choice and I needed at warm up.  
  
Going into the Chaya clans lost material arts stance I look carefully for any weak points. I notice that it would be under the ground or over and back. I wanted to make this end quickly so I took the first move, heading towards him strait on and making it look like I disappeared I quickly reappear in back of him twisting his hands back and go on his knee.  
  
About to ask him what he wants I see that others have come also, two of them having very thick eyebrow and the other a girl with a Chinese outfit on and two buns in her hair. I let go of the Hyuga boy and he leaps back away from me.  
  
"Um, can you explain why Hyuga boy here attacked me?" I ask politely and see that the Hyuga is very offended by being called boy.  
  
"First why are you headed to are village?" I sigh, thinking why I had to have people get in my way for a simple mission.  
  
" I came here to attend the Academy at Konohagakure and I needed to speech with the Hokage-sama" I explain and the tall thick eyebrow guy positive he's the Sensei nods.  
  
"Sorry for Neji attacking you" I smile and say "Don't worry I needed that warm up" I smile innocently. "Um, can you direct me to the Hokage-sama's office? I don't want to get lost" I stated and the sensei introducing himself as Gai, the other boy Rock Lee, and the girl Tenten and I introduce myself also.  
  
Gai-san leads me to the village. I see that something's changed and other things like Ichiraku Ramen was still there.  
  
Looking at Neji, I notice he keeps glaring and looks scary. Lee looks carefree and most likely thinks Gai as his role model. Tenten is well normal.  
  
Finally at the Hokage's office I thank Gai-san and smile at Neji- kun and say maybe we can have a new start and be friends. I see that he is totally annoyed and go to the office door. I take a deep breath and go into Hokage's office, meeting Hokage himself.  
  
Next Chapter Academy + Team: Naruto/Naoki meets Sasuke and lots of blushes, and a Kakshi and Gai scene not yaoi but talking.  
  
Please review and thank you.  
  
If anyone has idea's for this fanfic please tell in the review. 


	3. Chapter 02

Title: Eye's Of An Uchiha And The Ninetails Fox  
  
Arthur: Ruby Raven  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 02: Academy + Team  
  
Pairing: Itachi/Naruto, Sasuke/Naruto, mild Kakashi/Naruto, and later on Garaa/Naruto.  
  
A/N: Later on in the chapter Itachi comes in more but now more of Naruto fitting in to the life of Konoha and Sasuke and other girls blushing. Sorry people but I think this fics main pairing will be Itachi/Naruto but mostly depend on the reviews.  
  
/Kyubi speech/  
  
(Naruto thoughts or speech)  
  
Damn, the Hokage. I wasted two hours talking to the old man and revealed the Shalingan just to prove I'm an Uchiha.  
  
Walking out the building I see how kids are all happy and carefree and personally I am really jealous. I never really had a happy childhood and many others I guess.  
  
I wondered what happened to the Neji guy, he looked really pissed when he found out I wasn't even an official shinobi yet and beat him. I really did hope to be friends I guess, he really seemed to be an interesting person and could possibly understand what our kind of people go through.  
  
/*Yawn * hi Naruto anything exciting happen/ (Finally you're awake Kyubi, yeah were back in Konoha if you want to know) /*Growl */ (Yeah, I know what you mean and I'm going to train so you better start instructing) /Yeah, yeah I know so hurry up/  
  
I happily go to the forest and start training on the Chaya Clans lost taijutsu and jutsu. Kyubi taught me the Chaya clans lost arts when we created a bond in our mind and got to know each other.  
  
Kyubi at first was vicious and always saying threats but when we talked and got to know each others history we really were kind of alike and Kyubi had a lot of hard times too.  
  
Finally trusting me he started teaching me the taijustu of Chaya clan and it was like a dance and very similer to the Hyuga how they hurt their opponent.  
  
When they strike, they release a small ball of chakura into the opponent's body and any time they want can activate the chakura to kind of explode making hurting the body from the inside.  
  
It took me a long time to get the hang of it but when I got the hang of it I really did kick ass. Learning jutsu were 10 times harder and ended up with bloodied hands and unconscious.  
  
I think it took me a year to truly master and understand the complex work of the jutsu's. Focusing back to the training I stand on the water targeting every little living thing in the water and not trying to loose concentration.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day had been interesting, the new blond boy was strong and wasn't even an official shinobi yet and was able to beat Neji.  
  
Hokage said the boy was a Uchiha and his name was Naoki, also able to use the Shalingan.  
  
Thinking back at the fight that I briefly back at the fight, Naoki's stance was unusual and had no weak points. So far the only thing about the blond was that he was a polite, cheerful, and strong. Hopefully he won't become anything like Itachi.  
  
Walking around I bump into Kakashi. "Yo, Gai you look troubled". Oh, how he annoys me with his cool faced and attitude.  
  
"It's about the new student at the academy" I briefly stop. "Our team met him today, Neji quickly took action and attacked and was easily defeated" getting Kakashi's attention. "Hokage-sama said his name was Uchiha Naoki, a lost Uchiha and both his parents were killed".  
  
"I thought all the Uchiha's were killed when Itachi attacked, how can Hokage-sama be sure he's an Uchiha?" Kakahsi asks. "The Kid Naoki, demonstrated the Shalingan to Hokage". "I wonder who this kid is?" thinks Kakashi as so do I.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The training was harsh and I was already out of breath. First the water than, putting my hands in fire, next dodging old traps people set up in the forests.  
  
Going to my new apartment I see that there is a large kitchen, one bedroom with king size bed, one bathroom, a living room, and a spare room to study my scrolls.  
  
I was glad that it was only a week till the graduation and didn't have to be in the torture of hearing a sensei blab about how a jutsu works and demonstrating.  
  
Too tired to think any more I go into the bedroom and fall on the bed and pull the cover up and hopefully get a good night sleep without Itachi.  
  
~Morning~  
  
I wake in the morning totally reenergized and ready to face the academy. Eating some ramen and drinking some juice I get ready to dress.  
  
I decided to wear a Chinese shirt just like yesterday but black and the circle and the feather white, a royal blue shorts and wearing a black gloves (the ones just like Kakashi but black).  
  
Using the Hokage's instructions to get to class I avoid any girls that seem to come my way. It's not like I hate girls actually being bisexual I like both genders but girls are more annoying and I hate how they only go for looks.  
  
Finally outside of the classroom I peak through and see the whole class there and looking at the sensei I start to feel pain and other emotions. It was Iruka-sensei he was the only one that understood and cared.  
  
Trying not to think of the past, I go into the room. I see that the class starts talking, the girls blushing and saying how cute I am and boys wondering who I am and getting jealous.  
  
"Class this is our new student Uchiha Naoki (Sasuke shocked) Please make him feel welcomed" as he finishes he tells me to sit next to Uchiha Sasuke and tells me he was the boy at the very back and sitting next to the window.  
  
I go up sitting next to Sasuke and smile at him and look back at Iruka-sensei as he starts explaining.  
  
I feel all throughout the lesson Sasuke's eyes on me. It gets a little annoying but I don't show it.  
  
The bell rings ending the day and I quickly go out avoiding the new fans of girls who look like they want to throw presents at me.  
  
Out of site of any girls I go to my new apartment stopped suddenly by Sasuke. His expression show coldness and cruelty but his eyes show he is happy he still has a family left and also a hint of longing.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you?" I ask politely. It was so predictable how he asked how I can be an Uchiha and why he never knew.  
  
I told him of how my parents left the village for peace and when I was five they were killed by missing nins. He says sorry for bringing the past up but I say it's okay.  
  
We say our good-bye but he asks if we can spend time together to know each other and I say, yes. The mission was going smoothly and it was more of a vacation.  
  
Day Two: Getting fan letters and avoiding mobs of girls.  
  
Day Three: Sasuke and I get to eat lunch together and get to know each other.  
  
Day Four: I meet Neji again saying he wants a rematch and I say yes but only if I win we get to be his friend and if he wins I owe him something. I win.  
  
Day Five: Sasuke and I help each other avoid girls.  
  
Day Six: Neji and I train together and knowing a little about each other.  
  
Day Seven (Last day): We get the final scores and see if we graduate and of course I passed.  
  
~Graduation~  
  
Finally it's graduation day and I am so happy. I meet Sasuke on the way to the academy. Sasuke is really nice and caring but he reminds me so much of Itach.  
  
Sasuke at first was so mean and kind of cold hearted but I guess the accident at lunch, were I accidentally fell and kissed him made him more nice and blush more I guess.  
  
We enter class and see a lot of other people are there too. Sitting down next to Sasuke and see that girls were trying to get the other seat that is next to Sasuke. I sweat drop.  
  
I see that the fight is finally over and a pink haired wide forehead girl, I think her name was Sakura won the seat and showing a victory sign at another girl I think Ino.  
  
Finally settling down as Iruka-sensei comes in I see he starts telling that it will be divided into groups of three and that he will be calling out names.  
  
"Okay, team seven Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Naoki, and Uchiha Sasuke" I was pleased that Sasuke was in and I was a little glad that the girl was in the team too. She did have the best test scores.  
  
Looking in the corner of my eye I see that the girl Sakura was showing a double victory sign at Ino. Ino didn't look like she liked the team she was paired with.  
  
The three of us wait was the Iruka-sensei finished calling out the names and waited for our new sensei to come.  
  
~Three Hours~  
  
It becomes quit unnerving and decided to put the chalk eraser between the sliding door and Sakura was about to ask what I was doing but the door was opened and the chalk eraser fell.  
  
The man had white-silver hair and had his mouth covered also one of his eye was covered with the hitai-ate. I must say he is quit attractive and I hear Sakura saying sorry and Sasuke not believing that our new sensei fell for that trick.  
  
"Hmm, well so far I don't like you" Ok that was a weird statement and we follow him to the schools roof.  
  
As we arrive our sensei sits on the railing as we sit on the ground. "Okay tell me about yourselves what you like, dislike, dream, hobby and that kind of stuff."  
  
"Sensei why don't you go first" I state and smile sweetly and I see a like blush coming from the man "That gets them every time" I thought. "Yeah you're like a total stranger" Sakura replies.  
  
"Me, okay I'm Hatake Kakashi, I'm not telling you my likes or dislikes and my dream maybe another time" That's all I thought and I hear Sakura say after all that we only know his name.  
  
"So now you guys go you the blond" I knew he was talking to me. "I'm Uchiha Naoki, I like being in the forest and I dislike waiting three minuets for my ramen to be ready and my dream is protecting this person that always cared for me when my parents died" I say smiling.  
  
"Hmm, interesting now the girl tell something about yourself", the girl Sakura wasn't really interesting and was like a normal girl. But Sasukes was a little different.  
  
"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like a lot of things and I also dislike a lot of things, it's not a dream but I am determined kill this man" I slightly narrow my eyes and I see Kakashi-sensei noticed my slight change and I quickly put on my happy faced.  
  
"Okay tomorrow come to the bridge near the forest at five we are going to do a little test" as I hear this I see the other two's curiosity.  
  
"What kind of test?" I ask waiting for an answer. "If I told you, you would back out and one more thing, don't eat breakfast you might throw it up", Kakashi-sensei says leaving the roof top.  
  
I think of this and I know that this is going to be very interesting. I also start to go home and start writing a message to Itachi.  
  
Next Chapter Test + Sand Message: Ok this next chapter is all about the test and a little message from the sand. Oh, also a mission involving, missing nins.  
  
A/N: Hi people thank you for the reviews and also I really didn't think this was a really good chapter but I needed something for the academy and I also wanted a Kakashi scene. Sorry if I rushed but I have some tendency to rush sometime and Thank you and Review.  
  
If anyone has any idea's please share I get writers block a lot. 


	4. Chapter 03

Title: Eyes Of An Uchiha and The Ninetails Fox  
  
Arthur: Ruby Raven  
  
Chapter 03: Sand Message and Test  
  
~*~*~*~  
Naoki decided he would go to the forest and train a little. Naoki was really interested in what Kakashi was planning but put that a side. Heading for the forest there was a noise of someone hitting wood.  
  
Masking his chakura he walked a little closer. It was Lee, Naoki was a little surprised and noticed that the boy has been continuing practicing for hours. Not to disturb him he carefully walked to a more private area.  
  
After finding a perfect spot near the river Naoki started the stretches. Once he finished the stretches he was about to start his training when he heard someone coming.  
  
Looking it was Neji, Naoki was happy Neji and him we're friends. Neji was one of the people who understood pain of being alone. Even now he felt alone sometime.  
  
"Neji, why are you here?" Naoki asked politly.  
  
"Finished the mission early and thought I would train" Neji said leaning against a tree.  
  
"Then would you care to train with me?" Naoki said getting ready.  
  
"Of course"  
  
Naoki and Neji fight started of with the basic punches and kicks while correcting each other. As the fight progressed on they started to use more jutsu.  
  
Naoki going into the Riyuka stance (one of Chaya Clans taijustu stance) and gathered chakura to his fingertips and attacked with open fists. Neji carefully and quickly dodged knowing form the last fight how the chakura once inside the body can be controlled to bring pain.  
  
Naoki noticed that Neji was better than the last time he fought and even through he was only using a quarter more of his strength. Wishing to finish the fight Naoki stopped his fists right in front of Neji's face.  
  
"That was a good fight" Naoki sitting down under the shade of the tree.  
  
"It still amazes me how strong you are Naoki"  
  
This surprised Naoki every time Naji and him met he would call Naoki Uchiha. Naoki smiled and nodded but heard a noise and turned to see what it was but was nothing there. Not thinking of it further for now sat talking to Neji how to improve and not noticing the two teachers that were there just a second ago.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gai and Kakashi watched as Naoki and Neji spared. When Naoki changed his stance it caught Gai and Kakshi's attention.  
  
The stance was similar to the Hyuga stance but when Naoki started advancing again it was more like a dance and truly looked like an art of killing if it was a real fight.  
  
As the fight finished Naoki won and both of them were amazed at the Uchiha's skill as they were about to watch Naoki turned to look there way and quickly jumped on one of the branches and both headed back to the village.  
  
"Gai, what do you think of Naoki's skill?" asked Kakshi.  
  
"He's good and I don't think that he was using his full strength either" Kakashi nodded to this statement knowing it was true.  
  
They both went to the Hokage's office to tell the fight between Neji and Naoki.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As Neji headed back home Naoki stayed to practice on other element jutsu's. Naoki gathered chakura around his hands and the sand around him. About to make a clone out of sand a kunai was thrown at him and quickly used Suna no Tate.  
  
Looking around for traces of the attacker but was hard with the leaves and rustling but found him/her just behind him and about to attack it was. . .  
  
"Itachi".  
  
"Miss me?" Itachi said as Naoki hugged him.  
  
"Of course, so what did you do as I was here at Konoha being utterly bored", asked Naoki.  
  
"Just to Sunagakure and Gaara told me he would like to see you again real soon" Itachi gave Naruto a letter.  
  
Naoki opening it, it said:  
  
Dear: Naruto-kun  
  
Hi, to be honest it's the first time I write a letter and might sound strange. What I would like to say is that I would like to meet you again and I heard that this year there is going to be Chunin exam at Konohagakure. Itachi already told about how you go by the name Uchiha Naoki.  
I hope you got better at controlling sand and would also like to fight you again.  
  
Sincerely Gaara  
  
This letter touched Naruto and thanked Itachi for delivering it. Itachi asked Naruto what he did while he was a Konoha. Naruto explained how he met Sasuke and Hyuga Neji.  
  
Itachi was interested in what happened and was amused at how girls chased Naruto. As the sun started to set Itachi had to go again and gave Naruto kiss before going. At that moment Naoki felt a little lonely but remembering the kiss he smiled and headed home.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Naoki was already waiting for the other two team mates and Kakashi- sensei. While waiting he decided to practice chakura control by standing on one foot on the water. Hearing the others come he quickly jumped back on the bridge.  
  
"Good morning Sasuke-kun" Naoki greet him with a smile.  
  
"Morning"  
  
As Sakura came they waited for one hour for Kakashi to come and finally came and telling them a lame excuse about a cat crossing his path.  
  
Kakashi and the team went to the clearing to a place with three log poles and Kakashi placed a kitchen alarm clock on the middle and set it on.  
  
"You have one hour to take these bells away from me", he said while showing the two bells.  
  
"Wait Kakshi-sensei there is only two bell", said Sakura.  
  
"So dose that mean only two will pass", asked Naoki.  
  
Kakashi nodded and the test began. The three of them went into hide. Naoki went in the tree and watched what would happen.  
  
The first target was Sakura and ended up fainting. Next was Sasuke but Naoki thinking realized what this whole test was about and quickly pushed Sasuke out of the way before he got dragged down in the ground.  
  
"Sasuke-kun you okay" Naoki helping Sasuke up.  
  
"Yeah but why did you help?" Sasuke asked noticing that Naoki was on top of him and blushed.  
  
"Easy I figured out why we have three team members because of team work", Naoki simply said.  
  
Suddenly Kakashi came in front of them, Naoki immediately went into fighting stance. Naoki only using 25% of his real strength and attacked. Sasuke, taking the hint. As Naoki jumped out of the way and Sasuke used Katon Goukakyu no Jutsu.  
  
Gaining some time Naoki gathered sand around Kakashi-senei's feet and wrapping the sand around Kakashi.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, get the bells, I don't know how much longer I can hold the sand" said in a strained voice, but for Naoki that was a lie. Naoki would be able to keep Kakashi-sensei for hours but there would too much attention drawn to him.  
  
Sasuke nodded and quickly got the bells and Naoki let go of the sand making it look like he lost control. Sasuke threw one of the bells to Naoki and smiled.  
  
Sakura looking a little shaken still arrived at the clearing and the kitchen timer went on. Naoki looking at the bell he went over to Sakura and gave her the bell and whispered in her ear "you deserve it" and walked away.  
  
Sasuke looking confused at the action Naoki just did, and Kakshi- sensei looked amused and smiled at finally finding a team that knows the meaning of teamwork.  
  
"So, Naoki why did you give Sakura the bell?" asked Kakashi-sensei.  
  
"Well, first I thought this was teamwork and some times you just have to give up something" Naoki said.  
  
"Well, since I finally found a team that knows teamwork all of you pass" Kakashi-sensei said giving them a lazy smile.  
  
'Shannaron, we did it' Sakura thought as her inner self was showing victory sign, Sasuke saying 'Hn' and smirking, and Naoki going up to Kakashi-sensei and whispering the words "thank you" in low voice making Kakashi spine shiver.  
  
"Ok, team we meet at the bridge tomorrow at 6:00 A.M. we'll start are first mission" Kakashi-sensei said disappearing in a puff of smoke.  
  
The three of them said their good-bye and headed home wondering what kind of mission they were going to have tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Next Chapter Missions and Control: Naoki face a boring mission and asks a more harder mission that could result to their deaths. They also learn the meaning of chakura control.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to update, it's just that school has just driving me crazy and also a huge writer's block.  
  
If any one has a good idea please tell in the review.  
  
Please review and thank you. 


	5. Preview: Yuki

By: Zethera  
  
Preview: Yuki  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this is Yaoi  
  
PREVIEW  
  
"Naoki" He gasps as his Naoki had went in front of Haku and grabbed his hand to stop his Raikiri but still the attacks affects still hit the young Uchiha making him cough up blood.  
  
"I will not let the people I care for get hurt", Naoki suddenly said, "I will kill or stop anyone that tries to harm the people I care for even if that person is my team mate".  
  
"Naoki, why?" Haku asked not really knowing why Naoki saved him.  
  
"You are like me Haku and you understand tha (cough) that no mat(cough) matter what you (cough) you protect th (cough) the people you care for (cough) and I care f..for you" smiling weakly. The Kyubi chakura was healing him slowly but he was hit by 50% of the attack, he didn't know how much longer he could stand. Finally he fell into darkness. 'Itachi I found another reason to live' he thought.  
  
Kakashi watched as Naoki head hang limply and as he looked at his student's eye he was shocked. It was emotionless and blank, he realized that even though the Uchiha was unconscious the child wanted to protect the people he cared for. As the unconscious boy started to lean against Kakashi, he carried the young Uchiha up (bridal style). Suddenly it started to snow and once he remembered Naoki said he missed the snow. It was like the sky was instead of weeping in sadness it was fulfilling the Uchiha's wish.  
  
"After the trouble that Naoki went into to save you two I don't want to kill you so what will you do?" He asked.  
  
Authors note: Well people I'm back and I hoped you like this preview. Do not worry Naoki or Naruto is not dead. I mean if it was bad than I'm sorry but this I idea just came to me. I thank you all my loyal fans sending me great reviews and convinced me to update. A real chapter will come very soon.  
  
Please read and review thank you. 


End file.
